


Make a Move

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: You basically throw yourself at Bucky and don’t understand his reaction (or lack thereof) until a couple of days later. But when you get angry at his reasoning, you question are you being irrational or justified.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t get it.” Bucky grouses.  
“What’s not to get?” You ask laughing. You and Bucky were sitting in the common room of the tower. Everyone else was out or on mission. You two had wandered into the kitchen at the same time and decided to order pizza together and enjoy a few beers. You had joked with him about a friend of yours sending you a link to a blog called “Thighs of Betrayal” all about a certain supersoldier’s powerful thighs. The sheer volume of activity was staggering and you couldn’t help ribbing him about it.   
“Why my thighs? Like, butt or arms I get, but thighs?” He says incredulously.  
“You don’t like looking at a lady's thighs?”   
“Yeah, but I mean there are other things that I like more. What’s the attraction to thighs?”  
“Well, I can’t speak for other people.” You say, taking a swig of your beer.  
“Wait a minute. Does that mean you…?” Bucky leans forward.  
You smile and wink over your beer.   
“Okay. You gotta tell me.” Bucky says.   
"Well, a lot of people like thigh riding." You shrug.  
"Okay, I feel like an idiot right now. What exactly is thigh riding?" Bucky says with a confused look.   
"Exactly what it sounds like, you straddle a guy's thigh and ride it until you cum." You say easily. You aren't the squeamish or easily embarrassed type but you get tickled when Bucky's cheeks tinge pink.  
"So, that's uh, a thing you like." He says nervously.  
"It can be fun but it's not my reason for being turned on by thighs." You smirk.  
"What's your reason?" Bucky asks.  
You smile at him enigmatically and decide to turn the tables on him, "What's your favorite part of a person?"  
"It's always the lips, mouth that gets me." Bucky says.  
"Hmm… interesting. Yeah, I can see that." You look at his lips for a moment and think what a beautifully kissable mouth he has.  
"Where'd your mind go, Doll?" Bucky smirks at you.   
"To what a nice mouth you have." You say with no qualms.  
"You still haven't given me your reason." Bucky leans a little closer to you.   
"I was letting a little anticipation build." You smirk as you get up to throw the pizza box away. Bucky follows you with the empty bottles. Afterwards, you walk together to the elevator and go to your floor.   
"How long you gonna keep me waiting?" Bucky is eyeing you intensely.   
"The thing about thighs…" The elevator doors open and so you walk out leaving the sentence unfinished.  
"The thing about thighs, Doll?" Bucky persists as you walk to your bedroom door. Before you reach for the knob, Bucky spins you around and pins you to the door. "You're being an awful tease, Doll."  
"You've been one for months. All the 'doll's, and the flirting and the staring. And not a single move." You smirk at him and lick your lips.   
“You wanted me to make a…” Bucky’s breath hitches as he feels your hands graze his inner thighs with the back of your hands.   
“That’s the thing about thighs. It can just be a simple touch and you feel it to your core. The anticipation. The pleasure it creates even without the direct stimulation. When you kneel between someone's thighs and play your hands over them. Kiss and lick and suck your way to the top. It’s pleasure that's irresistible. You get turned on feeling it.” You’d continued to lightly skim your hands up and down his thighs as you spoke. “The tease and anticipation and want for them to go just a little higher, a little more.” You trail your hands to the top of his thighs, a hairsbreadth from the tent in his sweatpants. Bucky lets out a groan. “That’s the thing about thighs.” You whisper practically against his lips.   
He stares into your eyes for several long moments and finally you gently push him away from you. You open your bedroom door and turn back before going through. “Well... good night, Bucky.” You smile at him.   
“Doll!” Bucky grouses.  
”I gave you every opportunity, Buck, but you still haven’t made a single move. Sleep tight.” You close the door. 

\-----

“Fuck, Nat! What else was I supposed to do? I practically served myself up on a silver platter and he still didn’t make a move! He didn’t try to kiss me, nothing.” You are seething after last night.   
“Why didn’t you just kiss him?” Nat scoffs.   
“I was talking against his lips. Seriously, all he had to do was open his damn mouth and it would’ve been enough for me, but he couldn’t even do that!”   
“Shit.” Natasha says.   
“I guess he really doesn’t find me attractive.” You say.   
“You said he had a pretty obvious tent.” Natasha reminds you.   
“Yeah, but how is any guy gonna react to being touched like that?” You say.  
“True, but he’s always staring at you. Always happy when you’re around. He gives off all the tell-tale signs.” Nat shakes her head.   
“It doesn’t matter. Time to move on. I gotta go. I’m meeting Tommy at the diner to spend some time with him.” You are referring to your 14 year old nephew. He’s an awesome kid and you try to make time for him every week. His mom and you had managed to keep a friendly relationship despite your brother’s inability to grow up. You helped out as much as you could with him and loved the kid to death.   
“Have fun.” Nat smiles as you exit her room.   
As you head to your car in the garage, Cap and Bucky are passing. “Hey guys.”   
“Hey.” They both reply.   
“Oh, Steve.” You stop and turn back to him.   
“Yeah?”   
“I was hoping, if we don’t end up on a mission, if I could bring Tommy by tomorrow. Maybe he could watch training? He’s a huge fan. He’d love to meet you.”  
“Yeah, Of course. That’d be great.” Steve smiles at you, but then cuts his eyes to Bucky.   
“You too, Bucky. He wants to meet you. He thinks you guys are awesome." You say with a smile.   
“Yeah, sure.” Bucky says without making eye contact.  
“Okay. Thanks. See you guys later.” You turn away and your heart feels heavy. You really fucked up. Now Bucky can’t even look at you. Shit. 

\-----

Tommy is already occupying a booth at the diner. “Hey Auntie!”  
“Hey baby boy. How ya doing?” You lean over to lay a kiss on his forehead and sit across from him.   
“I’m doing good. Got an A on my algebra test.” He grins at you.   
“That’s awesome! I’m so proud.” You grin.   
“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t helped me I probably would’ve flunked. Man, math. You miss one tiny detail and it can kill you.” Tommy rolls his eyes.   
“Hey, you got it, though. I’ve got a great reward for you, too.”  
“What?!?” Tommy looks at you excitedly.   
“I talked to Captain Rogers and he says you can come watch training tomorrow.” You grin at the expression on his face.   
“Really? This is so awesome! The guys are gonna be so jealous!” He smiles.   
“We’ll get a ton of pics. Your Insta will blow up.” You laugh. “Maybe we can even convince Agent Romanoff to do one of your TicTok dances with you.”  
“Black Widow!” Tommy looks like he’s gonna pass out.   
“Calm down, kid. You’ll get to meet most of them. And what about me? What am I, chop suey?” You laugh.   
“Yeah, but, like, I’ve known you my whole life. You’re a badass, but…”  
“Language, young man!” You scold.   
“Sorry, Auntie.” Tommy smirks at you without the slightest hint of contrition. The rest of dinner goes much the same. Tommy telling you about everything going on and you telling him what you can. You drive him home and check in with his mom. She assures you that everything is good right now and agrees to allow you to pick up Tommy tomorrow morning. 

You arrive back at the tower and head to your room. The elevator stops at the common room floor and Bucky enters. You noticed the slight hesitation before he got on. You cross your arms over your chest protectively and look away. You threw yourself at him a day ago and being alone in the elevator with Bucky brings it all back. You feel stupid and rejected.  
“Hey.” Bucky says.   
You glance over at him, "Hey Bucky. Look, I wanted to say sorry about last night. I was out of line."  
"It's okay, Doll. You'd been drinking." Bucky says.  
You just give a curt nod. You had only had two beers but you let it go. No use making more out of it. As soon as the elevator doors opened you went straight to your bedroom. 

When you pick Tommy up the next morning he can barely contain himself. He chatters excitedly but you feel the need to set some ground rules.  
"Okay, kid, I know I don't have to tell you some of this stuff, but we're gonna go over it anyway. Use their titles unless invited otherwise. Watch your language. Ask before taking any pictures or videos and don't get offended if someone turns you down. Do not ask them to show their powers and try not to stare. You know, normal good manners stuff."  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Tommy says while giving a mock salute.   
Once you arrive at the tower, you check him in and take him to the training floor. Natasha, Wanda, Vision, and Sam are all warming up. You introduce Tommy to them all and he manages to stammer out a few answers to their questions. Sam offers to walk Tommy through the warm up routine and Natasha helps. He's having a blast and you can't help smiling as you watch him interact with his heroes.   
The training room doors open and Steve and Bucky enter. You smile brilliantly at them, excited for Tommy. He has been obsessed with Captain America since he was a kid. "Hey Steve, Hey Bucky. Thanks so much for letting Tommy visit. He is in awe right now. He's gonna lose it when he meets you guys."  
Steve smiles but there's a confused look on his and Bucky's faces. "Uh, great. Who's the kid?"  
"That's Tommy. Who else would it be?" You laugh.  
"And he's your…" Steve trails off.   
"My nephew. Come on, guys, you've heard me talk about Tommy. When I mentioned him yesterday you seemed to know who I was talking about." You are now the confused one.  
"He's your nephew?" Bucky's voice is strained.  
"Yeah." You give a half shrug. "He's my brother's son. Anyway, come on. He's going to go nuts."  
Tommy looks like he's going to pass out when he meets Steve but manages to keep it together. Steve talks to him, takes a ton of pictures and even makes a video with him. Natasha does a TikTok dance with him. Wanda makes him float with some of her magic. Vision tries to explain the mind stone to him but eventually just shows him how he can phase. Sam takes him through a workout routine. Bucky showed him some defense moves and spars with the kid a bit. He takes a picture flexing his metal arm, shows him how to correctly lift weights, and talks to him for longer than you've seen Bucky talk to most people. At the end of training, everyone is ruffling the kid's hair and ribbing him like he's one of the team.   
You drape and arm around his shoulders, "See, I told you my team is awesome."   
"You're right. This was the best day ever. Thank you! Do you think I could come back sometime?" Tommy is grinning ear to ear.  
"Come back anytime, kid. We'll whip you into shape." Bucky says, making you both smile.  
Tommy says his goodbyes and thanks each member of the team before you take him home. You decide that it is a perfect afternoon to pamper yourself with some shopping. It had been a while since you had gotten some new clothes. You hit the shops and after a couple of hours your phone buzzes with a text message.   
Bucky: Hey. U ok?  
Staring at your phone in confusion, you type back a message.   
You: Fine. Shopping What’s up?  
Bucky: Nothing. Got worried when you didn’t come back.   
You: Everything’s fine. Need anything while I’m out?  
Bucky: No thx. Can we talk when you get back?  
You: About what?  
Bucky: I’m an idiot.  
You: Yeah, I can get in on that conversation.   
Bucky: Haha. See ya when ya get back.   
The fuck? Bucky wants to talk about him being an idiot? What did he do? Did he say something to Tommy he shouldn’t have? Shit. Well, you weren’t done with your shopping spree yet and decided that Bucky can sit on his hands for a while. Especially after the other night. You take your time. You find a cocktail dress for Tony’s next party, add some new lingerie to your arsenal, hit up a bath store for some pampering items, and finally grab some new workout gear. You are loaded down with bags when you return to the tower and head straight to your room to drop them off. As you are hanging your new dress in your closet, there’s a knock on your open door and you hear Bucky’s voice, “You weren’t kidding about doing some shopping.”  
“Yeah.” You give him a tight smile. “Thanks again for this morning. I think you might have surpassed Steve as Tommy’s favorite Avenger.”  
“Pretty sure, you’re his favorite.” Bucky smiles at you.   
“Nah, I’m his aunt so I don’t have the same cool factor.”   
“Pretty sure, you’re my favorite.” Bucky says and you feel your stomach drop.   
“What’s that supposed to mean, Bucky?” You ask calmly, but with frustration.  
“I, uh, had heard you talking about Tommy before. I guess, being an idiot, I kind of tuned it out whenever you did because I didn’t like hearing you talk about another guy. I thought Tommy was your boyfriend. I didn’t realize he was your nephew until I met him today.” Bucky looks at you sheepishly.   
“Okay?” You just stare Bucky down awaiting further explanation.   
Bucky fidgets under your stare. “That’s, uh, that’s why I never made a move. I always wanted to but I thought you had a boyfriend.” Bucky had slowly moved closer to you while he spoke.   
“Wow.” You say, frustration and anger building. “You must really think I’m a shit person.”  
“What!?!” Bucky’s face is twisted in confusion.   
“Seriously? I threw myself at you two nights ago. You think I’d do that while having a boyfriend?” You ask incredulously.   
“You’d been drinking.” Bucky counters.  
“Bullshit, Bucky. I had two beers. You’ve watched me drink more whiskey in an hour than that.” You seeth.  
“Wait, you’re pissed at me for being a good guy and not sleeping with you when I thought you had a boyfriend.” Bucky scoffs.  
“You really are an idiot. No, I’m pissed because you didn’t bother to even ask me. Your stupid assumptions made me in a relationship I wasn’t in, a drunk who can’t apparently control herself after two beers, and a cheating whore who throws herself at the first available guy. Sorry if I’m not excited to be your favorite Avenger since the bar is set so fucking low.” You walk to the door and hold it open. “Please get out.”  
“Doll, you’re being irrational!” Bucky starts.  
“Get. Out.” You say it quietly, but it carries more weight than if you had shouted. Bucky stalks through the door and you close it quietly behind him even though you really wanted to slam it. Men are idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You basically throw yourself at Bucky and don’t understand his reaction (or lack thereof) until a couple of days later. But when you get angry at his reasoning, you question are you being irrational or justified.

As soon as you were sure Bucky was gone, you say, “FRIDAY, Where’s Natasha?”  
“Agent Romanoff is in her room.” FRIDAY responds immediately.   
“Oh, thank God.” You head directly to Natasha and, as soon as she answers her door, she can see your distress.   
“What happened?” She says as she pulls you into her room.   
“I’m either an irrational bitch or a justified one." You spill the entire story to her and look at her waiting for her determination. You feel wretched.  
"I'm going to go with both." Natasha says.  
"Both?"  
"Both."  
"I can work with both. So, what part was irrational and what part was justified?" You say with your head in your hands.  
"Justified at being pissed at him for being an idiot and not bothering to actually talk to you about it. Irrational that he thinks you're a shit person. He never thought about it like that. He just thought if he slept with you, you'd hate him afterwards a0nd he'd never have a chance with you. He was trying to be a good guy even if he was being an idiot."  
"No, nevermind. Just go back to the part where I was justified." You say.  
"Sorry. Already told it like it is." Natasha puts an arm around you. "What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know. I just need some time to let my emotions level out. Think through my options." You shrug.   
"Want my opinion?" Natasha asks.  
"Fuck. Yeah." You say exasperated.  
"I think you're scared. I think you know Bucky's it for you." Natasha smirks a little.  
"Maybe. The question there is, am I it for him?" You say sadly.  
"I'm pretty sure I know the answer." Natasha grins.  
"I'm going to take a hot bath and go to bed. Night, Tash."  
"Night." She still hadn't wiped the stupid grin off her face.

You soak in the tub until you are pruny and the water turns cold. Going over Bucky's, Natasha's, and your words until your head aches, you pop a couple of Advil PM and get in bed.   
The next morning you wake and spend some time staring at the ceiling deciding your next move. "FRIDAY, where's Barnes?"   
"Sergeant Barnes is at the range." That means Bucky's awake and most likely pissed if he's at the range this early. He usually goes there to blow off steam. You grab your phone.  
You: Hey dumbass. Wanna spar?   
Bucky: Sure psycho. When?  
You: Training room in 20.  
Bucky: Get there in 10.  
You scoff at his message and get ready. 20 minutes later you stroll into the training room.   
"I told you to get here in 10." Bucky scowls.  
"And?" You challenge.  
"Don't I outrank you?"   
"Nope."  
"Pretty sure I do."  
"That's sweet. You gonna keep bitching or shall we get to it?"  
Bucky turns without another word and slips into the ring. You follow and take stance.  
"Why'd you want to spar?" Bucky asks as he sizes you up.  
"Felt like kicking your ass." You retort as you throw a jab at his face. He blocks you quickly but wasn't prepared for the kick you followed with and grunted as your foot made solid contact with his side.   
"Because I'm such a good guy?" He smirks.  
"Because you're a fucking idiot." You throw more kicks and punches and he blocks and counters. He lands a solid knock to your torso and you stumble back a few steps.  
"Maybe I'm both." He throws out.  
"Probably. Doesn't make me less pissed." You say.  
He goes to throw another punch and you use his momentum against him to swing around his arm and throw him to the mat. You put a knee to his chest to hold him down as you speak, "Apologize."  
Bucky grabs your leg and with a quick maneuver has you in a hold underneath him. "I'm sorry. I made stupid assumptions." Bucky says.   
You buck against him and wrap your legs around him, managing to roll yourself on top of him again. You lean down until Bucky's face is inches from yours.  
"And?" You say.  
"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it." He says before throwing you off and pinning you again.  
"Why?" You've stopped struggling and look into his face.  
"Scared." He whispers. "Scared to find out if you felt the same. Scared of rejection. It was easier to think you were already taken and we were just flirting harmlessly."   
"You really are an idiot." You smirk.   
"When it comes to you, yeah." He lowers his face a little closer. "You ever gonna forgive me?"  
"Depends."   
"On what?"  
"If you ever make a move." You grin.  
Bucky grins as he lowers himself down to you and captures your mouth. His lips are incredibly soft and his tongue runs over your lower lip before slipping into your mouth. You tangle your hands in his hair as the kiss deepens.  
"Woah, woah, woah! Get a room, guys!" Sam's voice interrupts your kiss.   
You both giggle at his reaction.  
"Mind your business, Birdbrain!" Bucky hollers good-naturedly as he pulls you up from the mat. He wraps his arms around you and looks in your eyes. "So, can I take you on a proper date tonight?"  
"Hell, yeah, you can." You smile at him. "I'll be ready at 7:30."  
"Be ready at 7." He smirks at you.   
"Demanding." You smirk back at him.  
"Can't wait. Hope you might model some of your new clothes for me. Noticed a couple of particular bags yesterday."  
"Of course you did. Why do you think they were facing the door?" You smirk.  
"Doll." Bucky groans.  
“You are the one who said I was an awful tease.” You wink at him as you walk away to finish your workout.


End file.
